The invention relates to a method for indoor air analysis and to a sampling arrangement.
The quality of indoor air is generally analysed with the pre-supposition that solid particles in indoor air contain some harmful impurities. In sampling the aim is to collect solid particles from indoor air, the sample obtained being then analysed. Particles may be collected by, for example, filtering indoor air.
Further, a sample may be generated by collecting room dust settled on horizontal surfaces. A solution is also known where the sample is generated by condensing water vapour of indoor air into liquid in a collection receptacle. In this solution, the surface of the collection receptacle is cooled to 3° C. Thus, water vapour from indoor air condenses on the surface of the collection receptacle. If the indoor air humidity is sufficient, it takes a few days to collect a water amount sufficient to enable an analysis of the indoor air quality, based on the water collected from the air.